clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DuckD0nald
Hi! This is my first talkpage. Talk about anything but please don't be rude. -- Barkjon 23:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --DuckD0nald 07:30, 10 May 2008 (UTC) A (short) notice If you wanted to be my wiki friend, you are one now! --DuckD0nald 07:43, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Question Hi! I was just wondering what a smak and a kabanos meant in polish. Thank you! [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] * Smak means taste * Kabanos is a Polish sausage --DuckD0nald 10:36, 10 May 2008 (UTC) thanks! [[User:4th hale|4th hale]] you're welcome --[[User:DuckD0nald|DuckD0nald]] 10:41, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Signature Do you like my new signature? If so, post something! --[[User:DuckD0nald|DuckD0nald]] Poland I read on your User Page that you are from Poland. If that is true, then congratulations! You are currently the farthest known user from The Eastern Seaboard of the United States! Welcome! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 10:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) grrrr yo antonio used my id too superdaisy It's called an IP --DuckD0nald 15:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) oh theres no need to inform the sysops etc and panic. --DuckD0nald 15:41, 22 May 2008 (UTC) OK Template I need a Polish template! --DuckD0nald 18:04, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I want too! --?????? ???? ???? ???? ?? ???. 03:08, 5 February 2009 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! also see Get Together :DuckD0nald is inactive. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Hey D0nald I saw you were going to quit- Please don't- I'm SBR09. I've been a user here since August 2008. You sorta inspired me to join Wikia- and now I'm a great editor. I know what is it like to lose interest in things, I have quit a few times for that reason, too. But I came back. I knew people would be sad if I left.... But if you go, can you sign this first? Missing you, --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 17:04, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You quit? Then why did you just edit? [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) IP "vandal" told me that you allow him to edit your page Hi, remember that IP "vandal" (125.25.210.205, now known as 118.172.190.186) who edited your page without permission? He now says you allow him to edit your page. Is that true? I need some proof. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 08:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) No. It's not true. I did not allow him to edit my page. He made it up. DuckD0nald 15:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I've told an admin. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 15:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ... And you hadn't edited for ages. Also, I quit ages ago, so I frankly don't care what you think. --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza''']] yadderhouse | 16:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Good riddance. DuckD0nald 16:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Calm... Upload your real-life face first. To prove me you're Polish. Showing the face can make someone loose you. Sorry if you understand, I am hurry typing because my mom is spying me.-- 23:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) it violates the rules to upload your real face on here.--jenefer4 15:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC)